mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Finneas Vilmar
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Maps4Heroes.com page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 14:31, April 12, 2013 Edit Dobar dan, or rather hello and welcome to the Wiki. I am also from Croatia myself, but because of the Wikia policy, we have to communicate in English. Anyway, do youz have time to be here? Energy X ∞ 20:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. At least I hope, because I'd really like to help here. I noticed many pages that could be easily improved, so I registered. I hope I'll be useful. :) (Is it common to use smileys on wikis?) Finneas Vilmar (talk) 14:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :: That is a goal we all have here. And yes, you can use those smiley faces, but not too often, as it'd be considered spam, maybe once in a while. Energy X ∞ 14:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :No, I only know croatian and english (and some basics of german). Can't help. :/ Finneas Vilmar (talk) 18:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Task Hey, did you play any of H2/H3/H4 campaigns? Energy X ∞ 19:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but not many. I played three H3 RoE campaigns (Long Live the Queen, Dungeons and Devils and Spoils of War) and "The True Blade", H4 vanilla campaign. I can extract H3 and vanilla H4 maps and campaigns from game files so you can open them with the mapmaker and check everything, if you need something like that... Finneas Vilmar (talk) 13:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :: I was thinking that you might be the one to make the articles, if you wish to. Energy X ∞ 17:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :: :Maybe, but not all. I don't have that much time. I'd like to help if I can, however. Finneas Vilmar (talk) 19:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: We'd all appreciate any work, take your time. Energy X ∞ 20:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Long Live the Queen I did some tweaks and it is good. You also gave me an idea to write a short summary of the campaign. One thing remains - all heroes that are scripted to spawn in the campaign need to be written as characters, like Christian or the hero in the prison in Homecoming (I can't remember his/her name). Energy X ∞ 21:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I understand. Also, should I add text from placed events (the ones that appear when a hero is on a cretain spot)? It can be considered as in-game text, but it can be very unimportant. This one is from Homecoming: Having defeated the Troglodytes, your men free the Guardhouse. Within, the occupying Pikemen are eager to fight at your side.- completely unrelated to storyline, as you can see. On the other hand, some events can be very important for storyline. I'm in doubt about should I add them or not. Finneas Vilmar (talk) 18:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The exact words from the game is hard and unnecessary, unless it is an overview or a memorable quote. To make it simpler, only the major events should be written (like in Guardian Angels the Angels return to help Erathia), and in your own words. Energy X ∞ 19:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :OK. Will fix those things in LLtQ and make Dungeons and Devils pages soon, then. Finneas Vilmar (talk) 19:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Article Know that the editing layout must be respected, meaning the template shouldn't be "compressed" and has to look like this. Energy X ∞ 22:12, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :OK, I'll keep that in mind. But I'd just point out the fact that the template "compressed" itself by default. If the compression should be avoided, it would be really convenient if the template creator added those line breaks automatically. Finneas Vilmar (talk) 20:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC)